Ending up with the Grangers
by Behind the story
Summary: What if Harry had a different family. What will that bring to his life?


Ex-army commander Daniel Robert Granger was on his way back to his car after getting some food for his family from the supermarket, when he heard noise from the side alley and had a sudden urge of curiosity which lead him to investigate what it was.

After putting the grocery's in the boot of his car, he headed off towards the ally to see what it was. As he walked into the alley he had a look around. Nothing was out of place. Green and grimy trash bins were to the back of the wall and on top of the rubbish bins he caught sight of something that wasn't supposed to be there.

_A baby_

Daniels fatherly instinct kicked in. He walked over to the bin and picked up the baby; hold it tight against his chest, as he did so he saw a slip of paper float to the ground.

_Picking it up, he noticed that it was a note, it read,_

_To whoever finds this baby,_

_It is a boy. His name is Harry James Potter._

_He was born on 31st of July, 1980_

_His parents died on Halloween night a year ago and I, as his guardian don't want him as he will be a waste of space and time in our family._

_You are his Guardian now._

_V.D_

Daniel glanced down at the little bundle he was holding and walked out of the ally and across to his car.

_He was lucky._ He thought as he strapped little Harry into the car seat in the back. _Lucky he hadn't removed Hermione's car seat out yet like he was supposed to have done yesterday._

He got into the driver's seat and started to drive home.

"You know what Harry? Daniel asked him,

Harry just looked at him.

"You will have a proper family now. I'm sure my wife would love to have another child to play with and Hermione, my little daughter, she not much older than you, would love to have a brother".

He glanced at Harry in time to see a pair of bright green, almost emerald green eyes look at him before he went to sleep.

* * *

Emma Granger was watching her daughter sleep. She does this all the time. Just watch her sleep and wonder what she is dreaming about.

As a child, Emma always wanted to have kids and a husband who would come thought the door at around about dinner time, calling "Honey I'm home".

And it was like that for a time until she realised that she couldn't have any more kids. Both Emma and Dan were devastated; they have always wanted more than one child.

As she was remembering the past, when she heard the car drive up the driveway. She knew straight away that it was Dan and that something wasn't right. Dan wasn't usually this quiet coming into the house.

So she went down the stairs to investigate, but just as she was descending the last stair she stopped because at that moment Dan walked through the door and he wasn't alone.

* * *

Dan had a lot of emotions running over his face on his way home; Sad, that little Harry had no-one left in the world to care for him, Angry at his carers that they just left him on the trash bin lid, Worry, that Emma or his little girl Hermione won't like him and he would have to be put in the system.

"Don't worry Harry" he said to the sleeping baby in the back,

"You're not going anywhere"

Dan pulled into the driveway, as quietly as he could so as not to wake the baby sleeping.

He got out of the car, and walked around to the side door and reached into get him out.

Walking up the path to the door he whispered to Harry,

"You are going to like it here, Harry"

He opened the door.

* * *

**(Should I stop there ;) No just joking with ya)**

* * *

As soon as Emma spotted the baby, she knew something wasn't right.

Dan glanced up to see Emma there with a look of confusion written across her face, so he beckoned her into the lounge room.

"So what's this all about" asked Emma, still as confused as she looked.

"Read this" said Dan as he placed the baby in his arm into the baby carrier.

He handed her the note he found under Harry.

For several minutes, it was silent. Dan walked over to the three seater lounge and sat down in front of Harry.

Staring at Harry, Dan saw him open his eyes and stare up at him with a look of trust that was usually given between father and son.

Emma Granger looked up from the note to see a once in a life time opportunity. She knew that Dan had always wanted a son, don't get me wrong, he loved Hermione to the end of the world but deep down she knew that he was a bit upset that he didn't have a son.

"So, what are we going to do" Emma said, getting Dan's attention,

"What do you mean" Dan asked confused.

"Well, there is two ways to get guardianship over young Harry here; One we go the normal way, which would include a lot of paper work and court cases, or we can call you brother and get him to slip some guardianship forms into the social services file unnoticed."

"I'll call my brother and have him do it in the morning" Dan said.

* * *

The next night at dinner, Dan, Emma, Hermione and Harry sat around the table looking like a real and happy family

"A toast" Dan said "To our new son, Harry James Potter-Granger

To them they didn't have a care in the world.

Oh how that will change in years to come.


End file.
